Repenting Thy Sins
by hollisterchick
Summary: Hanschen couldn't wait any longer he had to have Ernst now. This is a story written for my cousin, Sophie. Enjoy and please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a story that was written for my cousin Sophie as a Christmas present so enjoy and don't hate!

It was the beginning of winter in Germany and the sun was setting much earlier than it used too. Winter was fast approaching and Mother's urged their children to run home as fast as their little legs could carry them as soon as the clanging of the bells signaled the end of school. The road would be filled with the laughter of children hurrying home to supper.

The death of Wendla Bergman had just rocked the town and her family was still in mourning or so it was perceived by the rest of the town. Melchior was at his wit's end and no one dared to look him in the eyes. His eyes. They were haunted, distant as if he'd lived a thousand years of wisdom. Ernst being his kind self had still greeted Melchior and ate lunch beside him. Anyone could tell the Melchior greatly appreciated the company.

This particular morning Hanschen was just coming towards the school building when he saw Ernst walking beside the brooding Melchior. Hanschen narrowed his eyes as he hurried towards them.

"Ernst what are you doing?" His sudden appearance startled Ernst and he looked up from the dirt into Hanschen's beautiful eyes.

Ernst felt his heart pick up speed and he swallowed audibly. Hanschen always intimidated him and Ernst had a crush on him since the first time he laid eyes on him.

"I-I was just t-talking to Melchior. He looked l-like he needed a friend." Ernst said timidly while looking away. Hanschen just appraised them both and Ernst felt strange under his scrutiny and he blushed.

Hanschen watched in pleasure as the blush spread across his pale cheeks. The warning bell clanged and Hanschen gripped Ernst's arm and tugged. Ernst stumbled forwards as he let out a squeak of surprise.

"Come now Ernst or we will be late." Hanschen snapped as he dragged him up the hill and electricity hummed through Ernst and he let out a gasp. Hanschen whipped around.

"What is it? Why did you make that noise?" He asked and Ernst once more turned scarlet and ducked his head. Ernst gasped once more as he felt a cool finger tip tilt his chin up and he locked eyes with Hanschen's.

"Why did you make that noise?" He asked gently with his eyes scorching.

Ernst just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His mind was screaming at him to tell Hanschen why but he just couldn't utter a word. His heart was thudding in his chest. Hanschen was leaning forwards. He swallowed. His mouth was dry. He closed his eyes.

"Herr Rilow! Herr Robel! Get in here this instance!" Herr Sonnenstich's booming shout echoed across the silence of the now deserted school yard and had disturbed the peace. Hanschen had been unconsciously leaning forwards towards Ernst and he quickly pulled back much to Ernst's dislike and embarrassment.

Hanschen scowled as he spun around and dragged Ernst back inside the warm school house. They hurriedly rid themselves of their cloaks and scarves and mittens. They stomp their boots and quickly seat themselves in their hard wooden desks.

Herr Sonnenstich looks at them with intense displeasure and he raps on his desk with his switch.

"Come in late again and I'll strike you both so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!" He hissed while ordering the class to begin their work.

Finally it is the end of the day and all the boys don their coats and winter gear before heading out into the biting wind and bitter coldness of a December day in Germany. Hanschen watches as Ernst makes his way towards the church and he is puzzled.

He follows stealthily and hides behind a post as Ernst yanks the door open of the church and steps in. Hanschen follows close behind and shuts the door silently yet as silently as he thought for Ernst whips around to see who is behind him. His heart returns to normal when he finds it's merely Hanschen.

"Oh Hanschen you gave me a fright." He said lamely while laying his school books on a worn pew.

"What are you doing here Ernst?" Hanschen asks curiously while standing near the door still.

"Well my mother said if I ever did something bad in school to kneel before God and confess my sins." Ernst said timidly and Hanschen snorted.

"It isn't funny Hanschen!" Ernst cried and Hanschen was shocked into silence. Ernst was never one for any kind of conflict and to raise his voice and shout and Hanschen was a surprise. Hanschen masked his surprise as an idea ran through his head. He dropped his books with a clatter to the ground and Ernst flinched.

Slowly and whilst knowing he had Ernst's rapt attention he slowly ripped off his scarf and twirled it around in the air before throwing it behind him. He fingered each button of the coat and gingerly unbuttoned each brass button. The coat fell in a pool of black cloth behind him. He stalked forwards towards his prey and Ernst squeaked as Hanschen was nose to nose with him.

Ernst's heart thudded in his chest as Hanschen brought his hand up and caressed his cheek so lightly it merely just tickled Ernst's cheek.

"Will you have to repent this?" Hanschen spat as he fisted his hands in Ernst's hair and pressed his lips against Ernst's soft lips.

Ernst let out a squeal of surprise as he felt warm, soft lips press against his. He was frozen as voices screamed at him in his head that this was wrong in every way possible. But as Hanschen tugged his hair roughly he finally let go and melted into the kiss.

Hanschen smiled against his lips. He knew the real Ernst would come out he just needed some coaxing. They pulled back and Hanschen rested his forehead against Ernst's.

Ernst couldn't hush the voices raging through his head. He kept seeing his mother and father's faces flickering through his mind. He was desperately trying to switch off his brain for he had secretly dreamed and fantasized over this for years and when the opportunity finally came he couldn't quiet his obnoxious mind.

Before he could even stop himself the words left his lips and he pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Ernst's voice spoke softly. He winced as he turned around and he could sense Hanschen's anger.

"Don't think about them! Don't think about any of it! Just feel!" He growled while gripping Ernst and spinning him back around to press his lips against Ernst's once more and shove him roughly into the altar. Ernst felt panic rise and he pushed against Hanschen's chest and he pulled back.

Fire was alight in Hanschen's eyes as he grabbed Ernst's hands in his own and held them.

"Don't push me away now! I've seen the way you look at me and I know you want this so stop fighting!" Hanschen hissed and Ernst could only nod and he felt as if he were five years old and being reprimanded for trying to eat sweets before supper.

Hanschen's lips were upon his once more and this time he finally was able to silence the voices and give into the kiss.

Hanschen's hands latched onto Ernst's first button on his shirt and he hurriedly unbuttoned it and he pulled back to plant wet kisses along Ernst's neck. Ernst let out a strangled moan as he felt pleasure begin to rise and he had no idea what this feeling was. Hanschen finally finished and he slid the shirt off of his shoulders which felt in a puddle at their feet. Hanschen ran his hands up and down Ernst's stomach and chest while laying butterfly kisses from his collarbone to the top of his pants.

Ernst had his hands fisted in Hanschen's hair and his head thrown back. Hanschen slowly unbuckled his belt and he popped the button on his pants. Ernst whimpered as the zipper grazed his throbbing length. Hanschen brought his pants down and then hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his undergarment and allowed Ernst to step out from them.

Ernst stood there feeling self conscious until Hanschen's warm hand gripped his length lightly. Ernst squeaked in shock as Hanschen began to rub his hand up and down Ernst's length. Hanschen felt powerful as Ernst squealed and writhed under his powerful hands. Ernst could hardly think straight and his senses were heightened and he felt as though he was being stretched tight like a rubber band. Tighter and tighter and he thought he would burst. With one final squeeze Ernst felt something white hot coil in his stomach then explode and all he could see was stars. He felt alive as pleasurable heat spread through his body, filling his veins and spreading through his body like poison.

Ernst tried to catch his breath for this was the first time he had ever even orgasamed. Sure he had thought about pleasuring himself but he was too afraid to. Hanschen let him catch his breath while he himself ran his hands up over Ernst's chest and he kissed up his neck.

Then Ernst did something he never thought would happen.

Ernst turned animalistic and confident. Ernst didn't know what was happening but he felt empowerment and adrenaline coursing through his veins as he gripped Hanschen's face in his and kissed his lips powerfully. Ernst knew they would probably bruise and Hanschen was shocked into silence. Ernst then attacked his neck with kisses and he slowly slid down his chest and stomach.

Hanschen was trying to keep his noises quiet but Ernst was determined to make him squeal. He popped the button on Hanschen's pants and Hanschen hissed as the zipped slid down his length. Ernst ripped his pants down and his undergarment and stared at the glorious flesh before him. It was long and thick and hard and Ernst felt himself grow hard again just looking at it.

Hanschen opened his eyes and looked down.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He hissed and Ernst growled at being thought weak and instead of his hands he attacked with his mouth and Hanschen couldn't help letting out a small scream as his cock was assaulted with raw pleasure.

Ernst licked his length up and down like a lollipop and then sucked the tip teasingly and Hanschen growled as he fisted his hands through Ernst's soft tousled hair. Ernst let his throat relax as he took Hanschen's complete length in his mouth and he bobbed his head up and down. As he went back up he let his teeth scrape along Hanschen's length and Hanschen just moaned. He couldn't take it anymore.

Finally he shook with release and he felt pleasure coursing through his veins and he moaned as he rode it out. It was Hanschen's turn to be out of breath as Ernst swallowed his seed and licked his lips, pleased with himself. Hanschen came forwards and kissed Ernst's lips gently.

"Now that was surprising. I sure didn't expect you to turn into such a little vixen." Hanschen said while caressing Ernst's cheek.

"Well that was just the warm up. Let's get to the main attraction." Hanschen whispered as he kissed Ernst hard on the lips. Ernst responded with a moan as he felt something warm and wet poking his lips. He opened his mouth and he felt Hanschen's tongue slide in between his lips. He tasted wonderful and Ernst pressed his tongue against Hanschen's and both moaned. It was so amazing and they loved the taste of the other as they explored each other's mouths.

Ernst slid his hands down Hanschen's chest and he squeezed him lovingly and Hanschen gasped as Ernst began to pump him again. Hanschen leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. But he wanted to stick to the plan that he had formed in his head already. He pushed Ernst's hand away and gave him a bruising kiss before flipping him over.

Ernst had no idea what on earth was happening and frankly he was scared to know. All of a sudden Ernst shrieked in surprise as Hanschen thrust his finger into Ernst, stretching him. He pumped his fingers in and out to get Ernst used to the feeling and Ernst winced as the pain began to disappear and make way for pleasure. Soon Hanschen added another finger and another and Ernst felt even more nervous.

Hanschen knew it was time and he spat onto his hands and rubbed them over his length and he moaned as it felt good. He placed his tip at Ernst's entrance and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"It will hurt at first love but then it will be pleasurable I promise." He whispered and Ernst shivered and nodded while closing his eyes. He clenched his fists as Hanschen began to slowly push his way in. Ernst mewled in pain as tears ran down his cheeks and dribbled down his chin. It was so painful and Hanschen knew this and he felt his heart constricting with each sob Ernst gave. Hanschen kissed down his spine and once he was all the way in he held to let Ernst get the feeling of him. His instinct was to thrust but he controlled himself.

He slowly pulled back out and then pushed back in and he heard Ernst gasp and he slowly got faster and Ernst bit his lip as the combination of pain and pleasure overtook him. After another slow thrust or two the pain began to lessen and pleasure began to take over. He moaned as Hanschen picked up the speed.

Hanschen knew it would be best to take it slow even though everything including his cock screamed at him to thrust wildly. Ernst was still whimpering in pain and Hanschen wanted to kiss his tears away but he couldn't quite yet. Plus Ernst was tensing up and it was making it hard to even move.

Hanschen knew for this to work and now and furthermore he would have to get Ernst to trust him. he ran his hands up Ernst's back.

"You need to trust me. Relax love." He whispered while burying his face in Ernst's neck and placing sweet kisses across his shoulders and down his spine. Ernst desperately wanted to please his lover but he found it incredibly hard.

"I would never hurt you intentionally." Hanschen whispered while massaging his back. Ernst slowly began to unwind and Hanschen resumed thrusting slowly.

Ernst slowly got used to it and he moaned as the pain ebbed away slowly and pleasure took its place.

"Faster Hanschen!" He moaned throatily and Hanschen didn't mind to obey. He didn't thrust wildly but he did pick up the pace a little bit. Ernst just sighed and he clenched his fists as he was slowly rising up the hill that would take him to unbelievable pleasure.

Hanschen picked up the pace even more and he couldn't help it. Ernst didn't mind and he was thrusting back to meet Hanschen's thrusts. Both of their hearts pounding in their chests. Ernst was clawing at the carpet and trying to hold to something.

Before Ernst could think Hanschen had flipped him over and he kissed him softly and then kissed the remaining tears away. Ernst mewled at the loss and Hanschen thrust back in and both moaned and Ernst arched his back at the sudden spike in pleasure. His hands ran up and down Hanschen's back wildly and Hanschen reached down to stroke Ernst quickly.

Ernst was almost there and he was howling now and with one final thrust from Hanschen Ernst's orgasm exploded and he screamed. His toes curled and he arched his back as indescribable pleasure flooded through him. Stars danced before his eyes and he just laid there whilst Hanschen laid his head on Ernst's shoulder and tried to control his panting.

Hanschen pulled out of Ernst and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hanschen stood and then helped Ernst who stood on shaking legs.

Hanschen gripped Ernst underwear and knelt as Ernst stuck each foot through the holes and Hanschen dragged it slowly up Ernst's legs. When they sat in place Hanschen kissed Ernst's tip through the fabric and Ernst moaned softly. He then dragged Ernst's trousers up his skinny legs and he zipped them which earned a mewl from Ernst and he buttoned them.

Then he picked up the wrinkled white shirt and Ernst slid his arms through it and Hanschen kissed each spot on Ernst's stomach and chest he was about to button up. He then buttoned the blazer and he reached Ernst's lips where he placed a gentle kiss.

Hanschen still stood naked and Ernst helped him dress as well.

After they were dressed Hanschen walked to where his discarded books lay and he picked them up one by one. He hurried back to Ernst and placed one last bruising kiss before turning and heading for the door.

Hanschen reached the door and Ernst still stood in the same place eyeing him.

"I believe you have some more repenting to do." Hanschen said simply before shutting the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Again this was another story for my cousin but I decided to post it as another chapter. :D Enjoy.

Dawn had arrived spreading her rosy fingertips across the sky. Faint crowing of rooster could be heard across the sleeping town. Hanschen awoke with sweat rolling down his body and his hand in his undergarments fondling himself roughly while imagining it was Ernst. He tried to keep fragments of his intense dream but he was finding the dream slipping through the cracks of his memory.

He was almost there and he pictured Ernst naked on his hands and knees and licking Hanschen's arousal up and down and that one thought along made him become undone. He groaned as wave after gratifying wave of pure pleasure erupted through him. He hadn't been able to really make love to Ernst for quite a long time.

After Ernst returned to his house and his mother noticed he was very much aroused after returning from church so she screamed and grounded him thoroughly after he received quite a lecture and he was forced back to the church to beg the Priest for forgiveness.

Hanschen hardly saw him anymore. Sometimes though they would bend the rules (only if Ernst was in a rebellious mood). But it was summer now and Ernst's mother decided to finally lift his punishments. Now every time they went to church on Sundays he couldn't sit comfortably. The Priest stood on the exact spot that he and Hanschen had made love. When he looked at that spot all he could think of was his strong, beautiful Hanschen thrusting into him. He would then shift around in his seat and try to hide his new arousal.

The reason he was grounded for so long was because his mother thought it was vile and wrong to come home from repenting at church aroused. But that didn't stop Hanschen from convincing well more like manipulating Ernst to sneak behind a building or meet him somewhere secret.

But once Hanschen heard from his mother who was best friends with Ernst's mother, that Ernst was finally free he knew a celebration was in order. He wanted it to be sweet this time. Sure he'd given it rough to Ernst. So rough in face that Ernst couldn't sit for a week. Hanschen had rather enjoyed that immensely but now he wanted to take it slow. It would take him a while to find the perfect place but he would eventually get it.

So on a stifling Saturday afternoon Hanschen set out for Ernst's house. It was a little ways out from his own home. Even though it was hot as hell outside the sky was blue as can be and was dotted with small powdery clouds. During the spring when it was warming up outside and bulbs of flowers began to blossom, after they finished making love they would lay on the sun warmed grass and stare at the small tufts of clouds slowly passing overhead. Ernst quite liked it and that was mostly why Hanschen agreed to cloud watch with him.

When it came to Ernst, Hanschen found he was quite vulnerable. Hanschen wasn't stupid and he knew that he had over time developed strong feelings for Ernst. Whenever he laid eyes on Ernst his palms would sweat and his stomach would erupt in butterflies and his heart would thud in his chest. Ernst felt very similar in face almost exactly the same. He had been thinking about it a lot lately. They were getting older and soon his parents would be bothering him about finding himself a suitable wife and having children of his own.

Ernst could hardly bear to think of it. He knew it would have to end sometime and the next time they got together he would bring it up to discuss.

Meanwhile Hanschen knocked on the thick wooden front door of Ernst's large estate. Frau Koopmann, the Robel's Nanny, opened the door and smiled at Hanschen.

"Ah, Ernst has been waiting for you." She said while ushering him in.

"He's in his room. Can I get you anything?" She asked and Hanschen just smiled. He had always liked her and she was such a kind soul.

"No thank you Frau Koopmann. I'm fine." He replied while rushing up the stairs to find Ernst reading a book on his bed.

"I thought Melchior was a bookworm." Hanschen remarked teasingly.

Ernst squealed in surprise and he blushed as he gently placed the book back in its rightful place on his bookcase.

"Was that a Latin Textbook?" Hanschen asked incredulously. Ernst just smiled sheepishly and the blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and crept up his neck.

"Yes well my father said if I don't bring up my marks then I will be sent to a boarding school in England." Ernst said absentmindedly and Hanschen faltered.

"Well can you tear yourself from your intense study session and come with me?" Hanschen smirked and Ernst just sighed in annoyance.

"It's not funny Hanschen!" Ernst wasn't in the mood to fight and he was stressed enough as it was. Hanschen leaned forwards and cupped Ernst's face gently in his hands.

"Hey, hey I'm only kidding. Come on love; let's take a break shall we?" Hanschen murmured while pressing his lips against Ernst's tenderly. Ernst could only nod and Hanschen beamed.

"Excellent! Come before it gets dark!" Hanschen said before walking down the stairs with Ernst following behind like a lost puppy. "Frau Koopmann Ernst and I are going to head out. We'll be back before supper." Hanschen said as he appeared behind Ernst.

"Alright just be careful and be back before dark." She said and the proceeded to kiss Ernst on the head before they departed.

"She has you in the palm of her hand." Hanschen laughed and Ernst tried not to laugh.

"Oh shut it Hanschen! Speaking of, where are we going?" Ernst asked while kicking a random stone with the toe of his boot.

"You'll see when we get there." Hanschen smirked knowingly and Ernst just smiled. Hanschen was excited for Ernst to see the place he had picked. The place he had chosen was a place where he had practically grown up during the blistering days of summer when he was young.

Before they reached it Hanschen extracted a tie and he slipped behind Ernst who froze in shock. Hanschen then tied it around Ernst's eyes and Ernst giggled as he fingered the material.

"Is this really necessary?" Ernst asked.

"No but I wanted it to be more dramatic! "Hanschen said truthfully.

"You and your dramatics Hanschen." Ernst remarked while smiling and shaking his head.

"Yes well if wasn't for dramatization then life would be boring!" Hanschen cried.

"No life would be normal." Ernst argued.

"See this is a perfect example! It wouldn't be as suspenseful and exciting if you weren't wearing a blind fold! It would have been boring!" Hanschen exclaimed.

"Hanschen?"

"Yes love?"

"Just show me already!" Ernst cried and Hanschen grasped his hands and began to lead Ernst forwards. All of Ernst's senses were heightened and he strained them to figure out where they were. He could hear in the distance the trickling sound of running water. The fresh sharp smell of pine assaulted his nose and the chirping of birds echoed around him. Hanschen grinned as he led a stumbling, blinded Ernst towards a small opening through the trees.

"Hanschen where are we?" Ernst's small voice seemed loud it was so quiet throughout the forest. Hanschen could hardly contain his excitement as he undid the tie shielding Ernst's eyesight from the world. The sudden burst of light made Ernst wince and cover his eyes.

"God Hanschen a little warning next time!" Ernst cried and Hanschen just chuckled.

"Ah the woes of the element of surprise." He replied and Ernst just sighed. The sight was beautiful to him and he felt a feeling swell in his chest.

It was a small clearing with a rushing stream filled with cool, crystal clear water. Grass lined the banks and came all the way to the tree line. There was a small waterfall and a rock formation that Hanschen had jumped off thousands of times. Ernst knew in that moment that he loved Hanschen. The feeling grew in his chest and spread throughout his body. He gripped Hanschen and pressed his lips to Hanschen's in a passionate kiss. Hanschen chuckled and pulled back.

"Not yet love, we'll get to that later." He whispered as he reached forwards and slowly began to unbutton Ernst's shirt. He kissed the newly revealed skin after each button he popped. Ernst threw his head back as he just felt.

Hanschen then knelt and saw Ernst's obvious arousal already straining against the confines of his pants.

"Calm down Ernst we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet!" Hanschen laughed and Ernst just blushed crimson. Ernst hissed when Hanschen brought the zipper down and pushed it down his legs. Hanschen kissed the tip of Ernst through his boxers and then pulled those down as well.

Hanschen stood and Ernst began to unbutton Hanschen's shirt similar to the way Hanschen did to Ernst. Once they were both unclothed Ernst stood not knowing what to do and Hanschen just grinned before taking his hand and running into the water with Ernst. The water was cool and refreshing and Ernst felt himself being pulled under the water. It was deeper than Ernst thought but he could see pretty well even though he was under water. Hanschen fisted his hands through Ernst's hair and kissed him fiercely and Ernst kissed back eagerly. They both surfaced at the same time taking in gasps of air.

They immediately went back to furiously kissing and all the while swimming around one another and locked in embrace. When they pulled back Ernst rested his head against Hanschen's chest and Hanschen just smiled devilishly and spotted the rocks. He extracted himself from Ernst who glanced up in surprise. Hanschen was already swimming towards the rocks and once he pulled himself out of the water he climbed the rocks and Ernst's stomach flipped.

"Hanschen! Be careful!" He cried and Hanschen just grinned. He took a few steps back before running full speed and hurling himself of the rocks. Ernst screamed in fright as Hanschen tucked his legs in and did what in modern society would be called a cannonball. Hanschen landed and he was laughing as he surfaced and Ernst just floated with his face white as paper.

"Ernst! Your face!" Hanschen choked between fits of laughter. Ernst blushed and turned around to cover his face. Suddenly he felt arms go around his waist and lips at his ear.

"Don't turn away from me Ernst." Hanschen whispered, his hot breath tickling Ernst's ear. Ernst turned and took the upper hand to kiss Hanschen passionately. Hanschen knew he couldn't wait any longer to get inside Ernst. He pulled Ernst onto the grassy bank and immediately attacked his lips. Ernst moaned as Hanschen let his fingers dance down Ernst's chest and his stomach and down his thighs and then back to the center of his legs. Ernst's arousal poked Hanschen in the stomach and he began to pepper kisses down Ernst's neck as he gripped his length.

Ernst moaned as Hanschen began to rub his length up and down. Hanschen smirked as he lowered himself and kissed the tip before taking Ernst in. Ernst arched his back and groaned as Hanschen bobbed his head up and down. Ernst felt his stomach clench and he just laid there like a lump because he couldn't move. The pleasure was rising and he embedded his fingers in Hanschen's wild hair. When Hanschen came up his tongue shot out and began to swirl around the tip while squeezing his length. Ernst cried out as his climax crashed through him. Hanschen quickly put his mouth over Ernst's length and Ernst's seed spurted white hot down Hanschen's ready throat. Ernst took deep gulps of air and he tried to calm his racing heart. Hanschen crawled back up and kissed Ernst deeply. Ernst could taste himself on Hanschen's lips and he wasn't sure if he liked the taste or not.

When Ernst was distracted Hanschen thrust two fingers into Ernst who squealed against Hanschen's lips. Hanschen was readying him once more but Ernst was used to it by now but Hanschen wanted to be sweet so Ernst could have as little pain as possible. Ernst was groaning as Hanschen removed his fingers only to fill Ernst with his length instead.

They both groaned at the same time and Hanschen rested his head against Ernst's shoulder as he slowly began to thrust. Ernst just whimpered as his hands ran up and down Hanschen's back. Hanschen began to gain speed and Ernst just kept squealing as he felt his climax approaching once again. Hanschen was trying to stall as much as could. He wanted both of them to climax for a while.

It was hard when Ernst fisted his hands through his hair and tugged. Hanschen moaned as he lifted Ernst's hips and got a better angle. He filled Ernst even more and both moaned. Hanschen leaned down to give Ernst a bruising, heart racing kiss. He then kissed down his neck and sucked on the pulse point lightly. He began to nip the skin lightly and Ernst just squealed.

Hanschen was ready to burst but he wanted Ernst to come first so he reached down and squeezed Ernst lovingly and that was the last straw. Ernst shrieked as his powerful climax overtook his body. Hanschen growled as he finally burst and his seed filled Ernst. He felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire. Pleasure fogged both of their minds and they could only pant and lay there limply against one another. Ernst's toes curled and he squeezed his eyes shut as raw pleasure ran through his veins.

Hanschen kissed Ernst tenderly as he slid out and lay next to him. The sun warmed their bodies and created a warm, lazy feeling. Hanschen wrapped his arms around Ernst and pulled him close. Ernst could only let himself be dragged.

"I love you Hanschen." Ernst said softly.

"And I love you Ernst." Hanschen replied while stroking Ernst's chest.

"I'll love you forever." Hanschen whispered as Ernst fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
